


Obi-Wan Reflects

by suspensegirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied Death, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy, poem, recollection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspensegirl/pseuds/suspensegirl
Summary: Obi-Wan recalls the tragedy of Anakin and Padme after meeting a grown-up Luke Skywalker.





	Obi-Wan Reflects

**Author's Note:**

> The first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote (albeit a poem, not technically narrative/dialogue). Now beta'd and revised a bit.

How did it happen was the question.

I can assure you it was no accident.

He turned good to bad for a reason.

Though we could not see what was meant.

Your father was good, he was noble.

Your mother was stubborn as he,

Yet her beauty grew beyond,

What a young man might've seen,

To intelligence, wit, and cunning policy.

Deceived, that they were.

But once started could never be undone

The love that they shared,

Grew and doubled with care.

As you see, there are now two of you, young one.

Lies had been told.

Beauty was wasted.

The handsome couple was torn apart.

But they still loved each other,

Through evil and through sadness,

The horror is over,

Now rejoice in gladness.


End file.
